


His Omega’s Gift

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/O Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Ben is god of the weather, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Goddesses, Gods, Immortals, Mating, Nymphs - Freeform, Restoring balance, Rey is the Omega goddess, Virgin Rey, Weather, alternative universe, heat - Freeform, kylo is god of the ocean, powers, show of power, smit, virgin ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: Immortality comes at a price. It’s a duty must be fulfilled until the giver can no longer provide the care to complete the task.It’s something young Ben, Lord of the wind and sea, Alpha to no one, spent his years on Earth learning.





	His Omega’s Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twin_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/gifts).

> ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 
> 
> To Twin_Kitten
> 
> ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 
> 
> Surprise! I was your Secret Santa 💖💖
> 
> I hope this finds you well and you enjoy this fantasy driven concept. 
> 
> ❄️💖❄️💖❄️💖❄️💖❄️

[](https://ibb.co/NywQ1q2)

Immortality comes at a price. It’s a duty must be fulfilled until the giver can no longer provide the care to complete the task. 

It’s something young Ben, Lord of the wind and sea, Alpha to no one, spent his years on Earth learning. He’d practiced weather patterns, making sure all the land saw proper growth, that all living creatures including the humans had enough to fill their reservoirs and care for themselves over long periods of time. Weather, as Ben learned, was like taming a youngling. Giving into it, letting it run free was dangerous. It’s how tragedies occurred. All natural disasters could happen if Ben let his guard down and allowed weather to explore on its own. It needed guidance. It needed him. And so, over his years, he’d learned to spin it. Encourage the clouds to roll on or fan out after a storm. He’d been the one to allow winds to fly over the seas as fast as they desired too. Another skill he had learned over the years was to able to spin the mist to into clouds to send into the atmosphere completing one of his many important jobs. 

All the while he’d been summoned to control the sea since his father passed. Kylo, his brother, the one who should have been able to take on such a challenge, was not up to the task. The elders claimed the boy was unbalanced in more ways than one which to Ben meant more work. He’d controlled the tides with a stroke of his hand, the currents with his powerful arms throwing energy into them to keep them going as they once did. While the seas were constant, water inland was not. Flash floods, snow and ice had been enough of a frustration being that the humans of this world could create such a panic watching something they couldn’t understand happen in front of their eyes. What that meant for Ben was that it would just take longer for the displaced water to come back to him.

Over the years his Alpha instinct grew and found it hard to look for a mate which made him irritable. The sea and sky felt the difference in him, serving their master with a fiercer intent.

The wind would bring news offshore, worrying Lord Ben of the Omega shortage. Rumors, cries for help and prayers went unanswered making him wonder what had been happening to them altogether.

Long ago, while his mother still read to him, he was often interested in the immortals. He’d learned about Mother Nature, Father Time, and the nymphs that cared for their day to day duties as well as their season changes. He used to love to learn about the ones who painted the leaves and dried out the flowers. He loved to hear about the ones who designed his snowflakes, and the ones that helped thicken ice flows. But the one he wanted to know the most about was his opposite.

Rey, the goddess of fire, first living Omega, the provider of the Omega soul herself, had been the most intriguing one to learn about throughout his lifetime. Back then he’d been too young to truly know the power of the Omega or what it would mean for his Alpha, but she’d been the most interesting of them all. It’s said that Rey was born of the purest light just as each soul on Earth had been, but instead of staying that white ball of light, she’d elongated herself into an oval, which soon became golden at the very tip. Scholars believed that she’d been too much. Born of multiple souls which burst into flames and peeled from her very core. Petal after petal of searing light turned golden, curling tendrils of new opportunities until the goddess herself took her form. She, like he, mimicked the other humanoids that inhabited the lands and because of it, Ben wondered why that was, if it was entirely wrong, or if there was some reason to need to be like everyone else. Those questions went unanswered, unlike the one of where to find her. 

Rey could be found in the Sahara Deseret, where sand stretched as far as the eye could see, the heat could melt even the strongest of spirits. She’d been known to wander but during her heats she’d been expected to stay in what mortals called “The Oasis” however, it was anything but. From what he remembered, his mother explained that it was a pit of sorts, guarded by high, thick walls that made it safe for the people. Rey would burn just as hotly as she had when she’d been born with every heat producing souls for the humans. They, however, didn’t see them as souls. They saw them as a way to convert a lover, profitable things that could be trapped and sold. This angered Ben and for the briefest moment wondered if someone did the same to his brother. To be unbalanced as a water nymph was one thing but Kylo was a god just like himself. It wasn't right and certainly unheard of to be in their bloodline and not capable enough to at least handle the current. 

That being so, Ben quickly regained access to the theories of where she’d been now. Whispers pointed him off to the east where she’d been for centuries, quickly adding that she’s slowed. Her production of what they called the desert flower had been rapidly declining and soon they feared the Omega would be extinct. 

Human logic…

Ben knew better, she wouldn't necessarily die. Though it would seem that way to them. She’d served her purpose and no longer exist to give that form of life. The thought did indeed scare him. Though he never took a mate, didn't mean he didn't want one. It was simply that in this life a Lord and a nymph could never be. Their designations as the humans renamed their lifeblood, came in levels. While a Lord or a god or goddess would be at the top of the chain, a nymph or human for that matter lacked the capability to take what could be given, all of which certainly made the situation dire. 

Humans who couldn't process this went to Rey begging for more life when they had squandered it away in the first place. They’d run to her like roaches while she’d cried out in pain, a blast of heat would tear through the land, crystalizing sand in frightening waves surrounding her home. Men claiming to be Alphas that could calm her senses and bring balance to the world had burned to ash on the spot… 

Nothing good can come of her losing her duty, he thought. It would surely be the end of mankind. Ben huffed, deep in thought, trying his best to weigh the cost of losing her against that of leaving his duties to find her. The wind and sea couldn’t be left alone, he rolled his eyes at the obvious thought… finally finding a resolute plan. Kylo. Kylo could practice and learn from his mistakes while he went off in search of Rey. 

That was it. 

Except…

Except that wasn't it. 

Kylo refused the job when he’d gone to him.

“You’ll need to pick one then. And being that I’ll be on land, it only makes sense that you take the sea. The sea is your job anyway Kylo!” Ben growled.

He seldom did that too, which is why he found his eyes bulging at the sound. 

Omega needs you...You are wasting time!

Kylo eyed him queerly, “I don't see why you want to give up your rights to this now. What’s changed?”

“Nothing,” Ben lied. Everything had changed. All he’d heard made him worry, ready to ruin anyone that got in his way and, well, the world would suffer if he were to lose her. 

“Then keep them, Ben. You and I know I won't be much better than letting them run wild - or your temper.”

Ben sneered, meant for the demanding voice inside him, not the outside world or his challenging brother. 

“No! Father gave you this job on his deathbed! You will do it for him or so help me brother…” Ben ripped the pendant from his cloak, shoving it into the less experienced Alpha’s hands before stalking off with nothing more to be said. 

He didn't have time.

That was simply it. 

He’d been known to make a show of force for things to be done, ruling the sea certainly tamed him considerably for the time being, but Kylo... Kylo could be so challenging… like Mother. 

His inner Alpha praised him for pushing on, for getting on with business. It had to be done, she had to be found… and he promised himself while he called on the strongest forces he could provide himself. Ben flew on the wind he’d summoned, stirring up cloud cover and massive storms just in case they were necessary to help cool her down. 

His inner Alpha roared at the thought.

Do not douse her! Putting out the flame will kill her!

Instead he used them as a way to stay hidden while moving miles over the land and sea. 

The Sahara Desert is just as sandy as he remembered his grandfather complaining about. Sand in the sea could get everywhere he thought. What was the difference between that and on land? There wasn't one.

Except there was. 

In the ocean sand particles remained floating in the current or out of it, at the surface, floor, and all in between like the sparkling objects the humans call glitter. It doesn't remotely hurt, but it gets everywhere. On land, however, strong winds would hurtle clumps of it at his face, stinging like bolts of lightning electrifying his nerves. Ben slowly lowered his head remembering such a pain. His brother had tried to regain control of a category four hurricane which ended badly for Ben, reference to that is the scar on his face, and the very reason the flesh under his eye twitches when he stares too long. 

He supposed he’d been so deep in thought about the effects of sand and all of the ways it could possibly piss him off, he hadn’t realized the clouds had followed him into the heart of the dry land. Ben groaned at the realization of this. It would surely be televised, reported on in some way being that weather never traveled in as far as he’d taken it. Oh, the wonderful things he’d be sure they’d pick up on, hounding him for answers about why he’d left the sea and if he’d chosen a mate. 

Mate. Mate. Mate.

His Alpha mind had been caught on one thing, while the rest of him had their wits about them. What if she doesn't choose him? What if she refuses the knowledge he shares…. What if she…

...is already gone?

Ben dropped from the sky, his mouth open, catching a face full of sand. 

Great, just great… he chewed out the granular bits between his teeth.

His inner Alpha tearing him apart at the sight of the goddess before him. 

He’d thought falling had been painful, but nothing could truly compare to the way his Alpha tore into him. 

Fuck! He cursed, loud and obvious, despite the fact that he hated doing it all together. 

His muscles felt as though they were being ripped from bone trying to make it to the lifeless Omega goddess lain out in the center of this crystalist maze. 

It was real. 

The stories.

The explosion. 

All of it. 

Ben braced himself for the heat licking his wounds, burning his face, his skin…. And then, the prettiest of sounds came from her. 

A breath, slight… maybe a sigh. 

She’s not gone, his Alpha, the very one ready to tear him limb from limb had turned back to Ben pushing him to get to her. 

She…

“Goddess of the Omega’s Fire,” Ben steady’s his form, building himself back up to his sturdiest stance, his voice soft and soothing. Tender and cool all at once. 

“Ah,” she whines and writhes. A burning white flame starts to lick at her fingertips organically growing into what looks like a flower. It’s tips burn orange, then a deeper shade of red before plucking itself off of its platform to float away. 

Ben feels the need to run to her side but his knees buckle instead dropping him to the ground once more.

The heat rolling off her body was unreal. He’d looked for the ash the stories said were there but nothing seemed to be. Her oasis was exactly that, while still below ground, acting like a kiln of sorts, it looked welcoming, beautiful even, unlike the prison it had been told as. Walls around her had been painted over time he imagined, or during her explosion could have bleached the land itself. Whatever the case, the faces of the walls had been white. Small windows and doors indicated that she did in fact live there and hadn’t been kept in the open waiting for an Alpha to take her. 

Off to the side of where she laid was a rain water well, which in this heat, he couldn’t imagine being full or cool enough to drink, so he closed his eyes summoning the weather once again. 

His Alpha whimpered at the way she whined, pushing him to do more. 

While there on his knees before his goddess, he introduced himself, “I am Lord Ben Solo, God of the Wind and Sea. I’ve come to save you, but first, you must drink.”

Rey’s head rolls to the side to see who’s talking to her, he supposed. While any other man would have surged to their feet to get to her, he knew better. Ben was not in his element, and the fear of being badly burned was still weighing very heavily on his mind. He could summon the winds to shift but the damned sand could hurt her lithe nude form, and he certainly didn’t need that. 

Instead he caught the rain water mid air, building into a clear orb before her, urging the girl to drink. When her lips touched it he could feel her on him as if it were an extension of his body. 

His Alpha purred in his ears as she began to guzzle it down. 

Ben hadn’t been able to look away, but could sense how depleted she was just based on the way she held herself. It forced him into a furry, calling winds far above them, those in the atmosphere to collect only the best for his Omega no matter the cost. There would be hell to pay for ignoring their life bringer. 

It seemed that within a blink of an eye there were trees surround them, those that brought shade and food, a few sheep, a cow and platters of food from what he could only assume came from a kings table. Cubed cheeses, rolled meats, even fish he’d named long ago had come along with livestock, chickens, he’d only heard about in his mother’s stories, all made it back to them. 

He eyed the suspicious bird, frowning at it for a moment before adding, “I thought they were bigger.”

The sound of Rey’s laughter, while faint had him reeling. He hadn’t remembered to slow the winds but did thank them for their duty to them. 

“Rise, Alpha,” she sighed. 

No sooner did she ask did he find his feet. 

Mine. Mine. Mine. Omega Goddess called for you. She is pleased!

Her gaze travel from his face down him then to the tables of food. 

“Please,” she hadn’t needed to say more. He’d called the food with him to her to sit by her side. 

Ben wasn’t beneath sitting with her in the now shaded dwelling. There he fed her everything desired, never once feeling the mutilating heat from the stories. The Sahara was hot, this was true, but dare he say his Omega’s radiant heat caressed him in such a way he felt as though she was claiming him. 

What a sweet thought that would be, mated by her worshipfulness, and that he would, Ben would see to it that she’d always be cared for. She’d never live out her days in this place, should she go with him he nodded inwardly. 

His Alpha had other ideas in mind as she regained enough strength to get off her back and lean on her elbows. He’d feel the low growl grow in his chest finding it turn into a rolling sound of pleasure. 

Was he purring...again? 

Ben watched intently while she ate. Every movement of her tongue called to him. 

Touch, lick, taste…

It had rolled in his mind, calling to him like a maiden of the sea. 

“Have you eaten, Alpha?” she asked, her voice soothing like a song. 

Alpha…yes!

“I have not, my queen,” he said, holding her gaze.

“Your Queen?” she asked, studying him. “I belong to no one,” she said. 

Kylo’s eyes widened. How could he let that slip? How could he expect her to be his? 

He was sure she’d begin to burn him alive for it but her waves of heat kept her in check which kept him safe, for now. 

“Goddess Rey, I misspoke,” he said, their eyes no longer locked. “If you prefer me to go, say so and I will be gone.”

Ben waited hearing nothing of a protest leave her lips and wondered if that’s what she meant at all. 

“I have never known another, never taken a lover. No mate in the hundreds of years I’ve been serving my duties. I am pure if you’ll have me, Goddess. If this, if I am of interest to you, mating me would make you my queen. You’d be safe by my side. The oceans, winds and weather, my strength, devotion, all of it would be yours if you desired me.”

He hears only a whisper. 

They aren’t words he knows. Over his lifetime, he’s learned every language…every dialect, every mispronunciation of each and still his mind strains. The sound of the phrase is beautiful, but he does not dare to let his guard down.

His Alpha challenges him to stay in the present, ever careful, ready to react.

Rey however hadn’t been speaking, or at least her mouth hadn’t moved. Instead she’d eased back from him, hissing in the sand. Her body shuddered in what he could only assume was pain. His eyes widened at the sight.

Omega is burning! Heal her!

Ben reached his hand up towards the blanketed sky calling the rain to fall once more. Heavy droplets fell from the atmosphere, ready to soothe his Omega, but none hit the ground. There should have been quarter sized droplets burrowing their way into the sand until nothing dry remained.

Instead it evaporated into a dense fog.

Light flickered through haze of his doing, souls crawling over her body, ready for their release couldn’t because of it.

“Alpha, please!” she shrieked.

Omega is displeased! She’s…

His Alpha felt as though it was trying to rip through his skin to get to her. He’d surely protect the goddess himself had he had waited any longer to dispel the mist.

The moment it had dissipated, the souls could climb, her body looking as one living ember until each fiery flower unlatched themselves and took off into the turbulent sky above. They were just as beautiful as the stories had said. His storms through lightning around her home to make sure every last soul made it out, higher than any mortal could reach. He’d assigned a gentle, dry breeze for each to help them on their way.

“Alpha,” Rey whispered, collapsed once again in the sand. “You would make a good mate,” she said, “but I’m afraid you’re too late.”

Ben did his best to fight himself, tame the Alpha inside him that told the god himself to roar in defeat. To be told this by this goddess herself nearly destroyed him.

“Why?” Ben croaked, his body shuddering by her side, anxiously hoping for the chance to touch her.

“I’ve been alone through every one of my heats. Every one more painful than the last. Debilitating – and draining. My soul’s flame will go out at the end of this heat. I will no longer have a purpose here. Humanity will be on their own for their trespasses against the Omegas, and I will go out,” she said.

He wondered if she was crying in some way. Her eyes were clearly unable to show it, but his own had raked over her form to see if she was handling the distress she felt in another way.

She was.

Her skin had drained in color. Gone was the golden, soft looking skin he’d witnessed when he fed her, now replaced with a pale, ash-like complexion.

“No, no, no,” Ben tried to hush her. “You don’t have to go. You can – you can live a dutiful life with me. You can give to your heart’s content or withhold to your liking,” he tried to reassure her. “You give so much… too much to them…”

He watches her head lull to the side as if she was on her way out. Her voice a whisper of what it was, “I do… and this,” she shuts her eyes tight as yet another one takes her essence, “What if I told you,” she cries in pain, breathless, horrifying pain, one that calls him to her side as his Alpha wishes it.

His hands cradle her head, moving it to his lap. Ben wants to quiet her, but what she has to say is important. He can feel it in his bones.

“Alpha. What?” she tried her best to handle the fire licking the outside of her skin as it built. “What if I told you this was the last soul?” she hissed. Her body heaved as it began to shut down.

Ben cupped the tiny thing with his large hand allowing it to burn below him.

“Then I would tell you to keep it. Humanity doesn’t need you the way I do.”

Color began warming her body as the soul had been forced to take shape back into her being.

“You need me?” she asked, her eyes heavy from her change.

Ben could feel the heat under his hand accepting the fact that he would have a deep scar there. The very thought of it was one he paid no mind to. All he cared about was watching his goddess change. He wanted her healed, fulfilled and completely his.

These things take time, he could nearly hear his mother scolding him about his brother’s improvements. Kylo was a case all his own but Rey was different. She was dutiful which in it of itself was the most attractive quality. Her beauty, while striking, hadn’t been all he was after, and somehow he knew he was not alone in this.

Her new flower taking shape within her body made it easier for Rey to move, however, Ben made sure she didn’t. One hand still in her hair, cradling her to him while he held the space over her toned stomach to keep the flame from escaping, Ben bent forward to nuzzle his long nose against her cheek.

“Yes,” he breathed.

It was then when he realized she had no scent. He’d wondered why he wasn’t automatically put under her spell like Alphas claimed Omegas could do. He began to wonder if he’d been imagining this whole encounter because of it too.

“What kind of queen would I be, Ben,” she said, using his name instead of his designation. “I have nothing, not even a smell…I’ve given it all.”

Ben’s brow furrowed. How did she know what he was thinking?

His Alpha shifted uncomfortably even though she hadn’t moved much after that. Her question still looming between them.

“You don’t have to be giving to be generous, my Omega.”

His Alpha, had Ben been able to see his form, would have snapped back to question him. It could all be an illusion. One of the desert nymphs could have a hold on him, the sneaky bastards.

And yet, Ben softened next to his Omega.

“What does that mean?”

“You can take it however you need it to mean. You don’t have to give a thing to anyone to be generous. You can just be and help with your time instead of your being. Have you ever left your home to see what good you’ve created?”

He could feel Rey’s head move against his hand. She hadn’t left this place since the dawn of her existence.

“Let me take you away from here. Show you what good you’ve done here…”

“…If you do while I’m still in heat, you’ll start a frenzy. I might not be able to present to your supremacy in my weakened state, Alpha, but I assure you I’ll drive them mad if I leave this place,” she interrupted.

The mention of her heat cycle, the very one he stepped in on earlier, spiked his senses. His eyes raked over her unabashed nudity, suddenly very aware that they could be exposed.

It burns up his Alpha at the thought that people had been able to look upon his goddess in the past. The eyes he imagined, the ruts they could have gone through pushed him to crawl over her using his large frame all clad in his traditional steel plated breastplate and leg plates. The straps of which had been unlocked and dropped into the supporting force between them. Ben promised her in a look that he’d always take care of her and that’s exactly what he did.

He watched her eyes widen while he followed the movement between them. His body becoming bare to her spiked a few responses he’d been dying to see. First the flush in her cheeks deepen in color, then the raise in her confidence. She’d blinked back her self-doubt to butterfly her legs to her sides to welcome him in saying, “Your Queen needs her King, Alpha.”

Ben had been switched on at the sight of her.

His body far past ready to mate his Goddess. His strong, chiseled form, bare to her, covering her soft, small one.

“Please,” she groaned taking hold of him.

His eyes rolled back into his head at the feel of her warm hand, rubbing his thick head against her soaking slit.

Not once did he ever imagine how such a thing would go. He knew the obvious mechanics of mating as it was a required study but not partaking in a coupled session made his body super sensitive to all of her needy actions. Her hand had guided him against her would casually stroke his length, praising him about how he felt.

Omega Goddess approves. She wants her Alpha!

“Please,” she whined while a new wave of slick gathered there soaking his head deliciously. “I…”

Ben let his instincts take charge. His Alpha leading it in its entirety pressed his tip inward until she’d begun to swallow him in her center. Slowly, inch by inch, he’d buried his hard length inside of her, finally bottoming out against her sensitive nub.

“Omega,” he growled lowly, to her only regardless of the fact that they had been alone this whole time. “You’re so tight,” he added praisingly, his voice straining just as much as his cock against her inner walls. 

The hand that had once been in her hair moved down her neck and over her raised skin at the crook of her neck. The feeling of the pad of his thumb touching her mating gland had been enough to tip his pleasure right over the edge. He worked his jaw trying desperately not to embarrass himself in front of his queen but she looked as if she was right there with him. 

Her body acclimating to his size, the soft flesh of her thighs brushing his own on their way up to hold him in place had been his undoing. She’d pressed her calf’s into his back, her ankles crossed guiding his body against hers, Rey ground her clit against the soft skin hid just under his curls at the bottom of his shaft. He let her work herself on him, learning her rhythm before taking over for her. 

His had still firmly holding him the flower inside her while the other gripped her hip hard enough to elicit a long, deep moan from her. 

“That’s it, my Omega. Tell me how you need me,” he grunted. 

His stong arms holding her in place while he rolled his hips against her. The drag of his body against her clit had been just the right pressure, stroking either side of her swollen little nub had been the perfect stimulation he’d found out. 

Her inner walls fluttered around his length, milking the rest of his thought from him at her release, “and I’ll give it to you just like that.”

Ben hissed while her already tight heat became even tighter. 

“I - I need to feel you, Ben. Fill me. Mark me,” she breathed, her back arching her sweet little center to him. 

“Are you sure you’re…”

“Ready? Yes. Give me all of you, my King.”

The heat around her jumped in temperature violently. Had he not been a god himself, he’d surely parished. The thought lingers for only moments when he notices a faint sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries. The winds had only brought back citrus trees and other foods unlike this. 

That smell, he takes a long drag of it…

That smell is his…

“Omega,” Ben pulls his length out, then slams himself back into her, his balls lightly slapping the underside of her core. “I can smell you,” he says through another rough thrust, her scent spiking so deliciously he can’t help the intense rhythm he’s started. He loves the lewd sounds their coupling makes. The way his body slaps against hers, inhaling her scent from the glorious spot on her neck just begging to be bitten. 

“You’re sure you want this. M-me, for all of eternity?” his thrusts begin to pound inside her erratically as he chases his own release.

“Yes,” she moans. “Mark me while you come,” Rey came during her command. 

Ben pulls her up to sit astride him, fucking up into her just as hard as she came down onto him. His mouth hung open ready to call out her name loud as he could. The spot on her neck had become a dessert long awaited for. Never in his life did he believe it would be her but every second in her presence made him want to stay. 

“I’m gonna,” she moaned her second release and he followed, the both of them biting the other hard enough to break their partner’s skin. 

Their releases calling his attention to their connection first, loving the way that looked, her sweet cunt swallowing the swell of his knot made him twitch over and over again.

“I’m glad I waited for you, my Queen,” he said, a low groan emitting from him again while more of his seed emptied inside of her. 

Ben was certain she felt the same 

In no time the Ben’s jobs had been long since forgotten, his mate’s needs far exceeded that of the weather’s and so it ran free. There hadn’t been catastrophic storm shifts, no cries for help on the breezes that would fly through, and so Ben kept his focus on his mate. 

He could feel it, her change, the beautiful connection they had. Their coupling urged on their powers, replenishing them with every knot he’d provided her. He felt calm, the winds died down, the cloud cover still protected them, but somewhere inside of him he knew she felt it to. 

Omega is pleased! 

He’d watch her go through her cycles of producing her flowers and he’d see to it they’d been unharmed just as he did the first time. It brought the pair an unspeakable amount of pride that they’d be safe, that she’d stay immortal and his for eternity. 

Towards the end of her heat, finally able to regulate herself again, Rey smiled at her mate, thanking him for finding her. 

A hiss of a sound surrounded them wrinkling his brow. 

“What is it? What’s the matter?” she asked, panicking a little in his shift.

Against his better judgment, he shushed her, listening as all went silent, another sound, a roar this time, drawing his eye up the wall, high into what should be sky, instead a wall of angry cerulean blue ocean water cresting at the top with who else but Kylo at the top. 

Ben growled, a warning howling like a freight train on the wind. 

“Who?” her question sounds soft, distant to him. 

“Kylo,” Ben answers curtly. “My brother.”

“What’s he doing?”

“Using his power unwisely.”

“I thought you said you were the Lord of the…”

“I am. I took his duty and my own when we were younglings. He just never tried. The world would have surely drown had he been in charge. His show is clear…”

“Ben!” Kylo roared back, stopping only to see he was not alone. His teeth clenching, a furious look written across his face. “You mated the Omega Goddess herself?!” 

News of this roared across the land as a new, angrier force, calling upon all able to challenge this, as if it were something that could be erased. 

“Yes! She’s my Queen, and you will show her the respect she deserves!”

While the men raged on, a wall of water began rising around her home threatening her life. All the while he felt as though she was studying him, searching, but for what. Finally, she asked, “Do you love him?”

“Do I what?” Ben’s question ringing in the space between them.

“He’s of your kin, your family, is he not?” she asked, her eyes wide with hope. 

“Yes,” he answered. 

“Help me burn, Ben,” she suggested, rolling her hips against his, her breath hot against him. “Please, Alpha,” she sang.

Ben knew he would never be able to resist her. He’d never say no or push her away. His brother however, had been enraged at the sight. Ben picked their connection - turned his back on him, his own brother, for her. In his rage he let the water fall. Crests lapped and dropped like weights ready to pound them into the ground. 

But it didn’t. 

Between the two of them, their coupling joined their cause, her fire burned brightly while Ben fed her fresh air from the sea. He knew to dry it as he went, making sure their space had been safe from the mist that hurt her before. It had been a strenuous task. Exhausting even especially while he rutted up into her - her form now glowing a bright white. 

She hadn’t said to stop, instead, “Come, please,” she begged.

His Alpha summoning his remaining energy to thrust into her, harder… faster and faster until he stilled. His muscles tensed, filling her as she wished. Ben’s vision blurred at the release, his body shuddered right before he collapsed onto his back, pulling her down to him. 

“Thank you,” she cooed. 

Her form split before his eyes. Now two entities before him. The one he’d mated, his queen, and her replica. Had he had any capability to wipe his face, his muscles still waited from fulfilling her request, Ben could only breathlessly ask if she was okay. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Her laugh was as beautiful as she was as her lights evened out, allowing her to return to her human form. 

“No, my sweet, strong Alpha. You’ve helped me greatly,” she looks over to her mirror image. “I have a gift for your brother, perhaps he needs what we have. Maybe then he’ll take his duty seriously.”

Ben could only shake his head. 

“You truly are amazing,” he said, her scent spiking wildly around her in their fortress of swirling water. 

“I’m lucky, you know,” she smiled, nuzzling against her mark. “My Alpha is the one who will restore balance to this world. What other Omega can say that?”

Mine. Mine. Mine. My Mate is proud! 

“Now, our gift is complete,” she says looking up to the ceiling of water, “Ready?”

Ben nodded, his knot finally releasing her, “Yes, my Queen. I’ll follow your lead.”

She beamed, her smile just as bright, blasting an energy from her unlike any he’d ever seen. It evaporated their space all at once shooting the three of them into the air, eye level to kylo. 

Silence festered between the men, Ben’s Alpha roaring at him to cover his goddess, and so he turned his back on his brother. 

“Who do you think you are, Ben. She’s not for… any?” his brother’s words dying on his lips.

Rey bared her mate’s mark to Kylo challenging him to look past her.

“It can’t be,” he breathed. 

“But it can. Only,” Rey commanded his attention, “only if you change your ways. She needs more than a body for a partner.”

Rey let that set in watching how he carefully asked for her hand. 

“They’ll be okay,” she whispered to him as Ben called the breeze again. 

On them he’d brought to her the finest metals weaved into jewelry adorning her neck and accenting a thin layered fabric found in her home. She smiled as he dressed her, the intensity in her eyes matching his own. 

“And so will we, my King.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
